Mere Dushman Mere Bhai
by Angelbetu
Summary: No summary plz peep in to know more kya h na abi theme disclose ni krni;))
1. Chapter 1

**Hey a new one naa...aap log pd k bataiyega keisa h kuch naya socha h lemme know how it is...:)**

 **Mere Dushman Mere Bhai**

 _Two souls sitting in the heaven and are busy in their regular fights..._

 _First person(FP):Tum tum ladte the mujse jab dekho behas krne aa jate the..._

 _Second person(SP):Acha jhoot bolna wo bi is shekhi se koi tumse seekhe..ek to chori oopr se seena jori...har waqt naya bahana dhoondte rehte the mujse ladne ka..._

 _FP: Dekho tum na mera dimag khrab mt kro nahi to mai tumhe jaan se maar dunga..._

 _SP:ohooo jaan se maroge deko wo is janam me to possible nahi h haan agle janam me agr tum mere sath rahe to maar dena...weise mera koi mood nahi h agle janam me tumare sath rehne ka(naughty smile)_

 _FP: KYU maine kya bigada h tumara mai to tumhe chod k jaane hi nahi wala dekhta hun keise lete ho agla janam mere bina is baar to God buddy bi mere sath hn unse kehke judwa bhai banunga tumara akele duniya me bi nahi ane dunga.._

 _SP: KYAA...deko kuch to daya kro mujpe mai ab tumare sath aur nahi reh skta...(he says hiding his smile)_

 _But the words really hurts the other soul and he moves away from the latter..._

 _SP: are baap re ye to naraj ho gaya.._

 _He moves behind him and hold his hand kahan jaa ra h tu..._

 _FP: teary God buddy se kehne ja raha hun ki agle janam me tumhe chinti banayen aur muje hathi sare badle lunga mai..._

 _SP: laughing abey hathi to tu is janam me bi tha..._

 _FP: fumed in anger acha jao yahan se mujse baat mt krna mere tent me aane ki jrurt nahin h..._

 _SP: soch le tujhe acha acha khana God buddy ki nazron se bacha k mai hi la k deta hun ab nahin ana tent me to_

 _Other one are nahi nahi mai to mzak kr raha tha kya tum bi bura maan gaye..._

 _SP in mind iska kuch nahi ho sakta..._

 _FP: mere dimag me ek plan aa raha h kyu na hum dono agle janam me rabbit bane wo bade bade kaan wale rabbit red nose kitna cute lagunga na mai.._

 _SP: other one smilingly haan mai bhi.._

 _FP: tum keise lgaoge tum to black rabbit hoge naa ha ha ha and he ran away..._

 _SP: ruk btata hun tuje nd two souls started running in heavens playground nd God buddy was looking at them with pure live toward his both precious childs..._

 **Keisa h..bohot din se idea dimag me ghoom raha tha aaj likh hi dia..shall I continue...plz batiyega frns..:))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Are baap re itna acha response thnku all my frns thnx a lot:))**

 **Frns isme jö italics me h wo heaven wala part h n which is in normal fonts wo real life so don't be confuse ok now enjoy:))**

 **:)))))**

 _God buddy: Daya Abhijeet ye kya ho raha h yahan..._

 _Daya(FP) almost ran toward him aap ise dekiye muje preshan kiye ja raha h..._

 _Abhi(SP):Acha mai tuje tang kr raha hun ya tu muje but he stops as their God Buddy raise hands due to which Abhi stops in disappointment and Daya passed a big smile..._

 _Tum dono ye kya shor machaya hua h kyu ladte rehte ho apas me dono ka khana band krwa dunga..._

 _Daya: are buddy mere sath aisa kyu kr rahe hn aap_

 _God: thk h fir tumare bhai ka khana band aaj se.._

 _Daya: are ni boss ka kyu bnd jaghda to mai kr raha tha aur apne to kaha tha aap mere dad hn mere buddy hn koi apne bacche k shaitani krne pr aisa krta h kya.._

 _Abhi was looking at him with a soothing smile and murmers as nautanki kahin ka..._

 _God looked at him with proud and place hand on his head chlo fir chup chap baito jake dono..._

 _Both buddies down their head and move towards their tent..._

 _Now it's time of bed time stories to lil angels who die in very young age nd now living with their God father..._

 _All kids: jaldi jaldi stoly sunaiye naa..._

 _Daya and Abhi too come and sit their among kids..._

 _God: hey u two come here..._

 _Daya and Abhi silently come near him and stand near him with down head..._

 _God: tum dono se kitni baar kaha h tum dono bacche ho jö story sun ne bait jate ho..._

 _Daya: buddy kya aap bus in nanhe munnon k Dad hn humare nahi jaiye nahi sun ni apse koi story and he moved away in anger..._

 _Where Abhi ran behind him and God smiles secretly...he says little loud aaj mai do doston ki kahani suna ne jaa raha hun kisiko sun ni h to yahan aa jaye..._

 _Daya looks at him in anger and again come and sit down at his previous place holding his bro hand..._

 _God smiles and starts haan to ye baat h bohot purani...jö shuru hoti h ek college se..._

 **Vivekanand college**

A boy was entering from the front gate nd was really excited for his first day in college...

As soon as he enters he was surrounded by a group of seniors...

First boy(FB): soo a new guy right..

Boy: hmm my first day..

FB:what's ur name bacche..

Boy: Daya

FB: wow kya name h naa Daya all started laughing...ek baat bta tere maa baap ko aur koi naam nahi mila tha kya..

Daya downs his head nd his eyes become teary...

A boy speaks up who was standing in silence:Arav tumse kitni baar kaha h maine kisike mummy papa k baare me mjak mt kia kro ragging apni jgh h aur...

Daya speaks in mid plz chup rahiye aap apko koi jrurt ni h humdardi jatane ki aap bi inhi logo k dost hn aur inhi k jeise hn doosro k emotions k sath khelna acha lgta h apko n u ye naam muje mere maa baap ne nahi mere teacher ne dia h kyuki mai ek orphan hun aur kuch bi jaan na h apko mere baare me boliye wo bi bta ta hun mai...

Arav kept quite n looks at Abhijeet who was in anger now not on Daya but on his friends...

Daya: ab aap logo ka ho gaya ho to mai jaun apni class me...

All boys leave his path and he move toward his class...

Abhijeet gone very angry with his frns: kitni baar mana krun tum logo ko mai haan kitna khush tha wo jab college me enter kia tha usne aur tum logo ne uska poora din khrab kr dia yr thoda maturity se kaam lia kro kabi to...just shame on u guys..nd he too move towards library...

In canteen:

Daya was sitting with his new friend Ansh...and asking him about the course and college...

Both were discussing when Abhijeet enters with his books to have some refreshment...

Ansh exclaimed with Abhijeet bhaiya...

Abhi smiles seeing him and says keisa h Anshu...

Ansh: ek dum badiya..bhaiya inse miliye mera new aur swt friend Daya...

Abhi just nodded and move his hand for handshake...

Daya turns his face and says mil chuka hun mai isne bohot hi jada hamdardi rkhte hn ye apne dil me sabke lie inke dost dil dukhate hn aur ye first aid krte hn...

Abhi stood their in silence...

Ansh: ye tum kya bol rahe ho Daya Abhijeet bhaiya to bohot ache hn sabki bohot help krte hn Daya...

Daya:in tease, haan bohot jada help ki h meri to...

And with this he moves outside the canteen and Abhi just smiles on him...

 _Daya sitting with down head and Abhi looking at him in smile..._

 _Finally speaks up are koi baat nahi Daya tu baccha hi to tha tab aur tuje kitna dukh bi to hua tha naa..._

 _Daya nodded and hugs his bro with a low sorry nd all kids jump over them..heaven fills with loud laugh of all giving extreme sooth to their God father..._

 **Please read n review:))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Frns dis is not done yr itne kam reviews My stubborn brother pr nd itne sare views nd ispe bi really make me upset...**

 **Anyways thanku to all:))**

 **Chapter:3**

 _God buddy: chalo aaj ki bed time story khatm ab sab so jao jake chalo.._

 _A kid: pl papa jee muje to aul sun ni h.._

 _God buddy: nahi bus ab ni sun ni..._

 _Daya:kya buddy itna keh ra h baccha to suna dijiye na plz in (low voice)..._

 _God buddy: acha to bacche ka mn h pr kaun se wale bacche ka 4 saal wale ya 40 saal wale..._

 _Abhi broke into loud laughter..Daya threw an angry glance to him and he instantly shut his teeths..._

 _Daya: God Buddy aap sunate hn ya nahi..._

 _Abhi looked at him in shock..._

 _God buddy: jao nahi sunate hum kya kr loge..._

 _Daya: mai aapse baat nahi karunga..._

 _God buddy: mt kro tumare jeise lakhon bacche hn mere..._

 _Daya: pr unmse aap sabse jada mujse pyar krte hn na god buddy aapne kaha tha ki aapne muje mummy papa islie nahi diye kyuki mai aapka sabse pyara baccha hun hai naa..._

 _Abhi looks at him in pain.._

 _God buddy smiles painfully and put hands on his cheeks haan tum mere bohot pyare bacche ho pr maine tumhe mummy papa nahi diye to kya hua tumhe bhai to dia h wo bi..._

 _Daya completes duniya ka sabse pyara bhai..._

 _Abhi smiles on him and pat his head..._

 _Daya annoyingly while rubbing his head aur khadoos bi.._

 _God buddy: chalo sabi log it's sleeping time..._

 _All moved and Daya moved with sad face and Abhi in smile looking at his nautanki bro..._

 _At night Abhi woke up but didn't find Daya beside him..he moved outside and smiles seeing the scenario..._

 _Daya: mai nahi sone wala jab tk aap meri aur Abhi ki story complete ni krte..._

 _God buddy: Dayaaa_

 _Daya: no Daya muje sun ni h to sun ni h ni to mai chla jaunga apko chod k..._

 _God buddy smiles on him and starts narrating the tale.._

 _Abhi too sat down behind the wall hiding from both of them..._

Daya in corridor of hostel as he came here from Bhopal and hv no personal residence...

Daya singing _Mai zindagi ka saath nibhata chala gaya hr fiqr ko dhuyen me udata chala gaya...mai zinda..._ and he bumped into someone as he was totally engrossed in his song unaware of the surroundings...he looked toward the other one in embarrassment as all books of other person fall down in this and he was now busy in collecting them...

Daya too sat down nd started helping him in collecting them...and says sorry bhai muje dikha ni I m...but he stopped seeing the face of other one and hurriedly make him hold all his books and move away from him...

The other person only smiles and move on his way..

Daya in rage enters in his room and threw his bag on bed mai bi dek k nahi chl sakta hun bus wahi ek insaan mila tha takrane k lie huh hdd h muje to aisa lgta h mere aage peeche ghoomta rehta h wo jaanbooj k...I just don't like him...he stops with door opening sound and another person enters with his luggage...

Daya shouts tum...

Other person peacefully muje aaj hi is room me shift kia h Sir ne..

Daya annoyingly tumne jaanbooj k ye room lia h na jis se muje preshan kr sako...

Abhi: deko Daya ab bohot hua mana ki mere doston ne jö kia wo galat tha muje afsos h pr iska ye mtlab nahi ki tum jö chahe wo bolte raho muje hr time...

Daya: to tum isi room me kyu aaye

Abhi:abey mai kyu aane laga muje kya shauk chada h apna saara saman pack krke yahan se wahan bhatakne ka students nd gaye hn aur rooms ki shuffling ki jaa ri h usme muje ye room dia h usme mera kya kasoor h...

Daya irritatingly: thk h pr mai tumare sath nahi reh skta mai abi jake baat krta hun sir se...

Abhi: shuk se jao nd All d best..with tease

Daya move outside angrily

After half n hour Daya returns with off mood and sat on the bed dejected...

Abhi smiles under his teeth nd asks in a very innocent tone..kya hua room nahi mila kya..

Daya looked at him with ready to be eaten eyes and says tumhe pata tha na pata tha na tumhe ki koi room ni milega muje..

Abhi:haan beshak afterall I m ur senior bacche

Daya fumed in anger: to btaya kyu ni aur mai koi baccha nahi hun

Abhi: mai bta deta to kaun sa tum ruk jate

Daya nodded and says absentmindly haan ye bi sahi h..

Abhi smiles broadly

Daya jerked his head and says ok pr tum mujse baat ni kroge bilkul mai bohot km bolta hun aur tum bi smj lo ye baat...

Abhi: acha to tum km bolte ho

Daya: haan aur mai boht hi sincere student hun the pta h mere sir muje genius Daya bulate the...aur meri handwriting bi bohot achi h tumhe pata h mai sports me bi acha hun aur..he stops with fixed stare of Abhi

Daya: aise kya dek rahe ho

Abhi: nahi bus KUM keise bolte hn wo seekh raha tha...

Daya passed a shy smile and murmers thk h thk h..ab nahi bolunga kuch bi dekna tum..

Abhi: haan dek raha hun..

Daya look at him with fiery eyes and lie down nd close his eyes...

Abhi smiles nd says kya hum dost ban nahi sakte...

Daya opens his one eye and asks kya kaha tumne

Abhi smiles and says maine kaha kya hum dost nahi ban sakte ab dekho na hum ek hi college me hn ek hi room share kr re hn to dosti kr leni chiye naa..

Daya sat down nd looked at him amazingly kya sach...

Abhi looked in his eyes which were shining like stars are twinkling in the space...

Abhi says haan bilkul sach...

Daya says pr tum to mere senior ho na..

Abhi: to dosti me senior junior ni hota bacche...

Daya smiles and forward his hand in front of him hello me Daya will u be my friend...

Abhi smilingly two hold that hand and feels a different sooth in his heart and says frnds...

Daya smiles and then sat down in front of him on his bed and move his head down...

Abhi looks at the lost bird and than asks kya hua Daya..

Daya: ek min

He took Abhi's notebook nd pen and write something and dan give it to Abhi and again down his head...

paper contains just two words...

SORRY ABHI:)

Abhi smiles and pat on his new buddy's head and says ye kyu

Daya: wo maine bohot rash behave kia na tumse..

Abhi: hmm iski to saza milni chiye tumhe...

Daya looked at him in shock kya tum muje saza doge...

Abhi: beshak mai bada hun tumse bhai..

Daya says ok bolo kya saza h...

 _Daya sitting angrily and Abhi laughing loudly...and due to his laughing sound he came into notice of both...and now Daya was in extreme anger..._

 _After few minutes Abhi stops feeling someone standing behind him_

 _Abhi turns and looked at him with a serious face..._

 _Daya: tum gaye Abhi.._

 _Abhi: Daya Daya sorry stop but latter started punching him and Abhi pleading from God buddy to save him:)))_

 **Please read nd review..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry fr late update guys thnx to all for apke reviews nd thnx to all guests nd viewers thnx a lot:))**

 **Enjoy nxt :))**

 _Daya: nahi chodunga mai boss tumhe tum bohot jada bure ho tumhe pata h tumari saza ki wajh se mere poore muh me dard hone laga tha huh_

 _Abhi: aa Daya sirf 10 min ki saza hi poori ki thi tune baat 1 hour ki hui ti.._

 _Daya angrily accha pata h 10 min kitne jada hote hn huh..._

 _God buddy: accha ab sone chalen deko bohot raat ho gayi h muje bi neend aa rahi h..._

 _This time Abhi speaks up are God buddy story aage sunaiye naa aap to God hn apko kahan neend aati h aap to humesha apne bacchon ki help krne me lage rehte hn..._

 _God buddy looked at him in anger and says dono k dono utho abi aur sone jao come on move fast..._

 _Both get up and hurriedly ran toward there tent..._

 _God smiles on them and he went inside his complains chamber where lots of complaints are coming,some are pending too..made to him by his dear childs living in the cruel world..._

 _Midnight in heaven:_

 _Someone shakes other one legs but other one continue to sleep..._

 _The person really become annoyed and says as kumbkarn bhaiya..._

 _The boy again shake him and this time with a loud bhaiyaaa_

 _The person wakes up with loud call and saw here and there and looks at the small kid sitting in front of him..._

 _Ritwikk kya kr raha h tu yahn kyu uthaya mujhe_

 _Daya bhaiya story sunao naa aage ki_

 _Aap log jab god paa se sun rahe the to mai bi wahin chupa hua tha Abhi bhaiya k next wali wall k peeche aap dono ki hi to story h aage bataiye na kya hua kl sham ko muje wapas earth pr bhej denge sadly mai raat ko bed time story nahi sun paunga..plz aap sunaiye naa..._

 _Daya looked at him with smile and hugs him ok sunata hun pr Abhi bhai ko bi to jaga lo agr mai kuch bhool gaya to wo yaad dila dega naa..._

 _Ritwik:good idea chlo chlo jaldi chlo.._

 _Daya smiles and both come out of the tent..._

 _Daya: dek Ritwik sambhal k haan aas paas nzr rkna god buddy ki aankhen badi tez hain..._

 _Both are moving slowly toward Abhi tent on their knees..._

 _There was complete dark inside the heaven so they are moving with full awareness..._

 _They reached inside a tent and Ritwik started shaking the leg of sleeping person..._

 _The person get up and on the side lamp..._

 _Both are hell shocked seeing the person..and shout together.._

 _Mariaa Aunty_

 _Maria: tum dono k dono chokra log yahn kya kr re ho mai 60 years ki old woman hun mere pe line dete ho..._

 _Daya try to make her understand nahi aunty hum to galti se yahn aa gaye kyu Ritwik and he turns around to look him but the Lil champ was much more intelligent he ran away from there earlier without coming in notice..Daya angrily murmers under his teeth and says sorry aunty u plz sleep plz..._

 _And he rapidly came out from her tent and Maria keep looking him angrily until he go out of her sight completely..._

 _Daya angrily move toward other tent and see both the boys laughing loudly one his buddy and one the Lil champ..._

 _Daya fumed in anger and sat down in front of them with angry eyes.._

 _Abhi pat his cheeks are mere roli policy bhai naraj ho gaya.._

 _Daya: tum to rehne hi do Abhi tum humesha muje tang krte rehte ho..._

 _Abhi: are maine kya kia tu to..._

 _Ritwik:loudly cut it cut it bhaiya pehle story complete kriye baad me lad lijiyega plz..._

 _Daya Abhi looked at each other and than nodded theek h chal sunate hn..._

 _Ritwik: bhaiya wo punishment kya thi.._

 _Daya: Abhi noo.._

 _Abhi: are champ wo hua yun ki..._

Daya abse 1hour tk tum bikul chup chap baith kr pdai kroge kyuki mujhe apna assignment complete krna h yehi h tumari punishment..

Daya looks at him with open mouth and says in anger theek h 1 hour kya mai baat hi nahi krunga tumse huh...and he sat down on bed with foola hua face..

Abhi smiles and get busy in his pdai...

Daya too pick up a book and try to concentrate on it but how he can without talking...he look here and there sometimes looks toward Abhi and thinks kitna boring insaan h itna chup bi koi rehta h bhala huh..

He come near Abhi and started observing his assignment but his main motive was to make Abhi say something but Abhi is Abhi...

Finally he speaks up dekho ye tumse pehle mera room h aur mai apne room me bol skta hun..

Abhi looked at him bus shauk poora ho gaya punishment ka

Daya: are to mai chota hun tumse chote ko bi koi punishment deta h...Haan orders de skte ho tum bade ho naa..

Abhi looks at him smilingly and says chl fir jake mere lie coffee lekr aa canteen se

Daya become happy abi laya..

Abhi feels like he is going to get a new relation and that too a cute relation..he jerk his head and got busy in his studies...

There relation grew more nd more stronger in these two years both stay with each other love each other care is there and most importantly a strong bond of friendship was there which can't be broken by anyone...but fate decides something else for these two..

3rd year of college...and also last year of Abhi...

Daya sitting on park's bench alone and looking gloomy..

Someone sat beside him and place hands on his shoulder who jerk it harshly...and wipes his tears

Abhi: hey nonu abi tak naraj h mera red rabbit mujse

Daya: mai hun hi kaun tumara jö naraj ho jaun

Abhi in pain dekh aisa mt bol Daya tu janta h na tu muje kitna pyara h

Daya: to sabke samne itna kyu danta tumne muje

Abhi: daant ta nahi to aur kya krta tune kyu jhagda kia un ladko se wo to hain hi aise tu to aisa nahi h naa dekh kitni chot lagi tuje

Daya: to unhone maaji ko preshan kyu kiya tum to hr time apni books me doobe rehte ho maaji k aane ka din yaad ho tab naa..muje subh library jana pada unhe lene nahi jaa paya wo bichari khud ayin yahan tk **(as mobile phones were not that much common at that time like today they are)** bus rasta hi to poocha tha unhone hostel ka aur un ladko ne unhe galat rasta btaya ek to maaji ko bi kabi idhr ka rasta yaad hi nahi rehta di saal se sika raha hun mai... do ghante tk yahan se wahan ghoomti rahin bichari accha hua Rony ne dekh lia aur muje btaya huh aur isme bi meri galti h..

Abhi nodded as he knew that Daya is not wrong..

Accha chl meri galti h ab hus de maaf bi kr de yaar bus kuch din to reh gaye hn college k fir to mai..before he completes Daya hugs him and says boss mai keise rahunga tumare bina...

Abhi: are mai milne aunga na tujhse tu tention kyu leta h chl ro mt chup aur uth ab yahan se training kabi time ho raha h...

Daya: hmm chalo chalo pata h maine hura dis kl Varun ko shooting me pr tumse kabi ni jeet skta mai itna sharp nishana h na mere boss ka ki..

Abhi: seedhe seedhe bata icecream ya paanipoori

Daya smiles Icecream

After training both reached to the visitors section in which **their** mother had stayed..

Aa gaye tum dono chalo jaldi se kuch kha lo thk gaye hoge naa..

Daya:are maaji pehle aap icecream khaiye khana to hota rahega hai na Abhi who did not respond Daya turned and noticed him looking at a paper with extreme happiness...

Daya: kya hua boss

Abhi: Maa ye aap aapne muje btaya kyu nahi

Mother : kyu mai apne bete ko surprise nahi de sakti prso hi aaya h ye...

Daya: koi muje btayega kya hua

Abhi:are mere nonu mera selection ho gaya CID training k lie

Daya: whaatttt he carries Abhi and took three rounds and shouts in happiness...

Mother was smiling continuously seeing her both the sons yes both are her sons... Daya is her angel now who make Abhi learn to live life..he is the soul of his son the light of his son eyes..

Daya snatched letter from Abhi's hands but slowly his shiny face become dull and his eyes become wet he put the letter on table and move out...

 _Abhi just hugs Daya who has started sobbing with low voice..._

 **To kya h letter me aisa hmmm...**

 **Please read n review :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanku bada wala sab ka jinhone review kia and sorry for delay here is the next one...and also with quick recap...:))**

 **Thanks to all Guests,friends and viewers thanks a lotttt:))**

 **Recap:**

 **Daya Abhi are now friends and much more than friends...Abhi is selected in CID and he has to move away from Daya...and below was the last paragraph of Flashback in previous chappy...**

Daya snatched letter from Abhi's hands but slowly his shiny face become dull and his eyes become wet he put the letter on table and move out...

 **Enjoy nxt:)))**

 _Dayaaa tu ab kyu ro raha h kitne saal ho gaye us baat ko yr..._

 _Daya: Abhi wo letter mujse mere Abhi ko le gaya tha bohot door Abhi kitna tarsa hun mai tumse milne k lie jante ho tum.._

 _Abhi: I m sorry Daya mai..Daya looked at him and nodded his head in no..._

 _Ritwik: bhaiya roiye mt na aap log aap roynge to mai story nahi sununga..._

 _Abhi smiles and says accha koi nahi royega ab bus chl Daya chup..._

Abhi: Maa ise keise sambhalunga mai...

Mother: uske paas jaa tu use abi jrurt h teri...

Abhi nodded and come outside..After half n hour he reach at the same place from where he bring him few hours ago...

The beary heart was sitting again on that bench but this time with tears in his eyes...

Abhi sat beside him and Daya immediately hugged him...

Abhi: Dayaa bus na bus kr tu aise roaiga na to mai nahi jaunga...

Daya: nahi Abhi tum jrur jaoge jab mera dost training me sabse aage hoga naa to muje sabse jada khushi hogi aur jab tum CID officer bn jaoge naa aur mai tumhe salute krunga mere real boss bnke...

Abhi: kyu tu bi to agli baar exam de raha h na tera bi selection ho jaiga aur tune hi to kaha tha na ki hum dono ek hi team me kaam krenge tu aur mai two man army banenge haan...

Daya:Haan Abhi pr uske lie mera selection hona jruri h aur meri aisi kismat..mai to bachpan se...

Abhi in anger chup kr tu kitni baar kaha h tujse km bola kr pata ni kyu itni jaban chalti h teri...

Daya smiles pata h Abhi tumse pehle kisi ne muje kabi smja hi nahi tumne maaji ne itna pyar dia muje ki mai apne orphanage k dino ko bi bhul gya pr ab tum bi chale jaoge he down his head kya krunga mai...mai fir se akela ho jaunga Abhi...

Abhi: chup kr kyu akela ho jaiga...mai aunga na apne chote bhai se milne...apne nonu se mile bina mai keise reh paunga...

Daya: with wide eyes Chota Bhai...Aabhii mai...

Abhi: haan tu mera chota sa pyara sa bhai h...

Daya smiles in tears pr Abhi tumara agle hafte hi jana jaroori h kya college k exams to complete krke jao naa Abhi...

Abhi: Dayaa unhone agle hafte ki date hi di h...mai kya krun mai hi tujhe itni jaldi chod k nahi jana chahta...chal tu kehta h to mai is baar ka order wapas kr dunga...

Daya: nahi nahi boss mai itna bi pagal nahi hun Abhi ki apne dost ko kamyaab hone se rokun...Kya hoga yaad hi to aayegi tumari kuch din me sab normal ho jaiga Abhi dekna tum pr tum Jaipur jaakr mujhe bhool mt jana letter likte rehna theek h naa...aur mere holidays honge to mai bi milne aaunga apne boss se...

Abhi looked at him with tears in his eyes...Daya wipe them and both buddies hugged each other tightly...

6 years later...

Daya sitting in his room looking at the photoframe of his soul...Abhi aaj to aa jao 8 mahine ho gaye tumse koi contact nahi ho pa raha h..deko aaj mera CID me pehle din h...mai tumse milna chahta hun Abhi..tumhe pata h na muje kitna dr lgta h aisi situation me...kahan chale gaye ho tum..tumare ghr bi jakr deka maaji bi nahi h wahan...Abhi please aa jao aaj bohot jrurt h tumari jab tum CID officer ban ne wale the tab mai bi to tha tumare saath tum apni posting se pehle milne aaye te mujse aakhri baar..CID officer bn k bhul gaye na apne bhai ko...

His mobile buzzed...it's reminder of his leaving for CID beaureu for the first time...he was very nervous and missing his big bro badly...

Finally he left home kissing on his brother's forehead and wiping his tears...

His bike stop in front of a building...

A building which looks quite simple in front of beauty of this city but it's dignity make it special for the common people and today he is going to be a part of this dignified building...

He enters inside with firm steps but he was feeling something familiar in this new place..he can't name this feeling but he was feeling good now...

Finally he reached at the beaureu door...

He saw two persons sitting together and working on some files...A girl feeding data inside the computer...A man sitting inside glass cabin and side by side watching his officers with his hawk eyes for which he was famous...Daya identified himm...idol of his and his buddy...ACP Praduman...

Daya move inside the beaureu...

An officer who was previously working with other one come near him..an average height person with moustache and a decent face...

Officer:Excuse me aap kaun hn...kis se milna h aapko...

A voice cut him in mid he is Inspector Daya...am I right officer...

Daya with small smile yess sir

They do a firm handshake and Acp sir says chalo let me introduce u to my team...

Ye Inspector Fredericks...jinse tum mil chuke ho..she is Sub Inspector Asha and ye Sub Inspector Sudhakar...Daya smilingly give a formal handshake to everyone...

Daya: nice to meet to u all...

Acp: nahi abi saare nahi hn abi ek aur sipahi h mera...the Brain of CID Mumbai...Senior Inspector...lo tumare Senior aa hi gaye jinse mai tumhe milane wala tha...Daya turned toward the door as his back was facing toward the door...and become shocked at his place...

Inse milo Daya Senior Inspector Abhijeet...inhi k saath kaam krna h tumhe...Abhijeet looked at Daya who was looking at him with tears in his eyes...

Abhijeet come toward him and was about to forward his hand for handshake the teary giant hugged him very tightly and started sobbing...

Abhi not hugs him back but look at Acp sir in confusion who was also in the same state...

Daya uttered happily Abhi tum mil gaye mujhe kahan chale gaye the tum...tumhe pata h maine kitna miss kia tumhe...Tum apne chote bhai ko bhool gaye na Abhi...

Abhi hearing this seperates his harshly and speaks little loudly and angrily kya bakwas laga rakkhi h ye ho kaun tum haan sir aap to kehte the ki meri bus ek maa hn ye bhai kahan se paida ho gaya...

Daya was stunned at his place hearing his bro's words Abhi kya majak h ye mai Daya Abhi tumara Daya...tumara dost

Abhi: just shutup please mai nahi janta tumhe little slowly weise to mai kisiko bi nahi jaanta...

Daya now come in extreme anger deko Abhi bus karo ab tum in tears bohot intezar kia h tumara Abhi ab aisa khel mt khelo mere saath 8 mahine se ek bi baar milne nahi aaye tum...aur aaj jab mile ho to ye mjak lekr baith gaye ho...

Abhi at peak of his anger: koi mjak nahi h ye yaadasht chali gayi h meri kaun ho tum kahan se aaiye ho kya rishta h mera tumse mje kuch bi yaad nahi samjhe...maaji jö mujse kehti rehti hn ki wo meri maa hn unko bi smjha smjha k thk gaya hun mai mai na kisika beta hun na kisika bhai aur na hi kisika dost...jab meri yaadein hi meri nahi hn to mera kisi se kya rishta ho sakta h sab dushman hn mera..suna tumne mera ateet mera dushman h...and he move outside the beaureu...

Daya was standing there motionless and all r looking toward him in pain...Acp put hand on his shoulder and he jerk out from his trauma...he asked with shambling words and tears r continuously flowing down from his eyes...sssiir yee Aa..bhiii is..ise...

 _Daya burst out in tears while hugging Abhi who was rubbing his brother's back while he himself was crying silently..._

 _Ritwik looked at both of them and instantly leave the place..._

 _After few minutes bus kr Daya chup rote nahi..._

 _But Daya was not ready to leave him instead he hugged him more tightly and buried his head in his chest..._

 _Abhi: composing himself na mera bhalu chal chup kr purani baton ko yaad krke dukhi nahi hote...ab to tera Abhi tere paas h naa...his voice turned teary dekh tu aise roaiga na to mai bi ro dunga_

 _Daya left him and wipes his bro tears who too wipe his nonu face with his hands and kissed on his forehead..._

 _Soon a new face come in front of them and Daya turned his face to other side in anger..._

 _Abhi smiles softly seeing his brother's antiques..._

 _God buddy says in strict voice soye kyu nahi ab tk tum dono aur Daya tum Abhijeet k tent me kya kr rahe ho..._

 _Daya looked at him and lie down in his brother's lap and says like a jiddi kid...mai to yahin rahunga apne bhai k paas ab aap hum dono ko door nahi kr skte...humesha wahi krte hn na aap jö aapka mn krta h...mere Abhi ko kitni takleef di aapne hum dono ko door rkkha aapne...mai aapse baat tak nahi krunga God buddy aur mai yahin rahunga apne Abhi k paas with this he closed his tired eyes and due to magical effect of his brother's fingers he slept soundly in few minutes..._

 _God buddy smiles at them and Abhi hold his ears and says sorry to God with lips movement on his silly brother's behalf..._

 _God buddy smilingly placed hand on his head and nodded his head in no and in few minutes Abhi too slipped in dreamland God kissed his two precious kids and says my blessings are always with u my all kids..._

 **Please read n review:))**


End file.
